1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to nacelles for gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine engines commonly include a core disposed within a nacelle. The nacelle surrounds the core and typically includes one or more nacelle segments connected to the engine core. Penetrations in the nacelle typically allow air from the engine bypass duct to enter and flow through spaces defined between the engine nacelle and engine core for cooling components disposed therein. Nacelle segments may also be engaged to the engine core by latch mechanisms that allow selected nacelle segments to be unlatched and displaced from the engine core to provide access to components located between the nacelle and the engine core, such as during inspection or maintenance events. The latch mechanisms may be configured to keep the nacelle segments form separating from the engine core due to various load conditions, including mitigating loads and deflections that may be induced on the nacelle by the introduction of pressurized air into the spaces defined between the nacelle and engine. For example, leakage from bleed air conduits fluidly coupling the engine core with an aircraft environmental control system may pressurize spaces defined between the nacelle and core.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved seal structures for interfaces between engine cores and nacelles that provide improved efficiency and/or acoustic performance. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.